You Know I Will
by pyrolover0404
Summary: Two friends are going to break the boundaries they set and become something more. R&R WarrenxLayla


**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters in this story nor do I own the song. It's property of Disney and sung by Lucas Grabeel. **

**There's a hill we gotta climb**

**There's a treasure we must find**

**The two of us as friends **

**Ready to take on the world**

**June 9, Layla's Apartment**

Friends, that's all they had ever been. Though she'd never admit it she always wanted to be more than friends. Layla Williams was once again thinking of her best friend Warren Peace. Ever since Homecoming of her freshman year Warren and she had become the best of friends. She was the only one (besides his mother) that could his attitude and violent temper. He was protective over her and was always there listening to her ranting about what ever was pissing her off that day.

**We'll see who can touch the sky**

**We'll see who can jump that high**

**Everyday is an adventure **

**We're ready to take on the world**

**June 9, Warren's Apartment**

That's what everyday was with her. Adventure after adventure. He would learn new things about her; she would learn new things about him. Yet again, Warren was musing over his friendship with Layla Williams. They had become friends ever since her freshman Homecoming and in that time Warren had started to take a liking to her. Not the like her in a friend kind of way but liked her in a future girlfriend kind of way. The only problem was she was still with Stronghold.

**And through all the ups and downs**

**I'll always be around**

**You know when nothing goes your way**

**When nothing goes your way**

**June 30, Maxville Park**

Layla was sitting on a bench in the park. She couldn't be any happier than right now. Will had broken up with her because they were "drifting apart." But she knew the real reason; he had found a new girlfriend who was on hero track, prettier, and beautiful. Most girls would be balling their eyes out if their boyfriend dumped them but not Layla. She realized this was her final chance to get what she truly wanted and that was Warren. So she got up and walked to the one place that got her through her ups and downs and was always around and that was with him.

**You know I will**

**I'll stand between you and your darkest fears**

**You know I will**

**I'll be the shoulder for your fallen tears**

**You know I will **

**I'll be behind you till you're in the clear**

**June 30, Warren's Apartment**

Layla walked straight up to his door and knocked. Inside she could hear him moving around to get to the door. When he opened the door she did the only thing she had wanted to do in the past few months. That was to kiss him with every ounce of passion she had. Warren didn't realize what was going on till five seconds later and he then started kissing her back. Before the kiss went too far he pulled back with a puzzled look on his face.

"What was that aren't you dating Stronghold?" he said saying the last part in a disgusted voice.

"No I'm not with Will anymore because he left me for someone else. Not that I care, it left me to pursue the one I have truly wanted this entire time" she said without any hesitation.

"What would that one thing be?" he said with a smirk on his face hoping he already knew the answer.

"You stupid. Ever since you helped me at the Paper Lantern you had a special place in my heart, but as time went by something changed and I wanted to see you as more than a friend even though I was with Will." she said bearing her hart out on the line.

The smirk on his face turned into one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen on hi face. He pulled her close to him and gave her an earth-shattering kiss. After that they just spent the night in each other's arms finally glad they were together. What ever the world thought after that didn't matter.

**When sunlight shows its face**

**You and me we take our place**

**We're legendary heroes**

**We're ready to take on the world**

**So from there the chase begins**

**If we go, we both will win**

**When we're having fun **

**There's no one else in the world**

**And if you slip and fall off track **

**I'll carry you on my back**

**You know if nothing goes your way**

**When nothing goes your way**

Following that day Warren and Layla were inseparable. But if one ever needed the other they were just a phone call away. They had the perfect relationship, but every relationship comes with troubles. Luckily, they made it through even stronger. If one was down or in trouble the other was always there to set the other right.

They dated for three years before Warren gained the courage to ask Layla to marry him. She said yes without any hesitation at all. When he proposed it was like the stars and planets all aligned. Their wedding was amazing. The got married in a tradional church and exchanged heartfelt vows. All of their friends and family were there. Everything was perfect. A year later they had a son who they named Warren Junior, Junior for short. After being heroes for 25 years they retires from the business and moved to the country where they could watch their son take their place with his father's powers aiding him. Their lives were complete and with that knowledge, they passed away together at the ages of 95 and 93.

**You know I will **

**I'll stand between you and your darkest fears**

**You know I will **

**I'll be the shoulder for your fallen tears**

**You know I will**

**I'll be behind you till you're in the clear**

**You know I will**

**Ok, so I know the song is a little cheesy but when I heard it I kind of got an idea. **

**Let me know what you think and review. Thanks for reading!!!!**

**WARREN AND LAYLA ROCK!!!!**


End file.
